


When I Stretch And Feel You're There

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Simon's fever is so high, Baz thinks he might actually catch fire.





	When I Stretch And Feel You're There

Simon's fever is so high, Baz thinks he might actually catch fire. His boyfriend is down with the flu and to make things worst, they're stuck in the flat for the foreseeable future, in the worst storm London's seen in decades. God bless their strong and steady heater, keeping them both almost comfortable. Well, almost. His boyfriend's still sagged against Baz's chest, burning hot (especially with the comforter around his curled up body, but he refuses to let Baz take it, no matter how many eye rolls Baz gives him) and whispering in his sleep. "Oh Snow." He sighs, brushing stray curls off Simon's forehead. "What are we going to do with you, hm?"

 

The touch causes his boyfriend to stir, and Baz instantly regrets it all, Simon's barely been sleeping the past few days, and the bleary, exhausted look on his face as Simon gingerly rubs his forehead makes guilt pool in Baz's stomach. "Mph." His voice comes out a horse, congested whimper, sad sounding enough to make Baz press a kiss to Simon's searing forehead. 

 

"Sorry to wake you." His voice is soft, long fingers tangling in his boyfriend's curls. "Sleep well?"

 

Simon rolls his eyes. "Since when do you apologize?"

 

"Since you started looking so pathetic." Baz teases gently. "Can I get you some tea?" 


End file.
